


Give & Take

by theclaravoyant



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Domme!Jemma, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2017, No Humiliation, PWP, Safe Sane & Consensual, Smut, Spanking, Sub!Morse, finger-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theclaravoyant/pseuds/theclaravoyant
Summary: Smutty Simmorse for the request: " Jemma suggests she and Bobbi spice up their relation with spanking."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is researched & has every intent to follow the rules of safe, sane & consensual BDSM. Straying from SSC is not intentional and not supported by the author.
> 
> I am taking both smutty and non-smutty Femslash Feb prompts/requests here or on tumblr (@theclaravoyant). I reserve the right to deny requests, but I will give you the opportunity to submit another if I turn it down. Relevant to this fic I will say: please don't ask for anything with a humiliation kink, it squicks me hard.

more smutty Simmorse can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/ApplePie_BananaMilkshakes) \- non-smutty Simmorse can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9627416/chapters/21749822)

-

“Shh.”

Jemma put her finger to Bobbi’s lips, interrupting the kiss. Bobbi stopped pursuing her, though she sat on her heel and squirmed. Desire and tension coursed through her, and it took a surprising amount of willpower not to climb across the bed after Jemma. She knew she wouldn’t be left long. She’s more curious than anything. And she has an itch – a special, distracting kind of itch – that she was dying to scratch in the meantime. 

“Uh-uh, kitten, don’t touch that,” Jemma scolded from over by the dresser as she noticed Bobbi’s fingers creeping lower. “Hands on your heels, please. And take your heel out of your bum while you’re at it.” 

Bobbi gasped at the cold rush of air to her sensitive area, but she obeyed as if Jemma’s voice were a string, a spell, drawing her to follow. Jemma smiled, eyes sparkling with mischevious contentment as she noticed Bobbi’s wetness, exposed to the elements, exposed to _her._ Bobbi kept her head high, her eyes up, ever noble despite her quivering, desperate legs and Jemma hummed, low and hungry, and watched her shudder. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Jemma purred, looking up at Bobbi’s face as she came closer. Bobbi towered over her, but it was taking effort to keep her eyes up now, especially as Jemma ran her fingers over Bobbi’s belly and down toward her groin. It was taking effort to keep her hands on her heels as her whole body yearned to lean into Jemma’s touch.

“You’re beautiful when you’re ready for me, aren’t you?” Jemma mused, looping two fingers around and finding Bobbi’s clit, finding her entrance, and fading away. She smiled to herself. Yes, Bobbi was ready, and more desperate than she’d been anticipating. Perhaps the conversation she’d planned could wait until later. 

“I have a surprise for you, kitten,” Jemma proposed, “would you like it now, or should I finish you first?”

She glanced up at Bobbi’s face, still nobly resisting looking down, even if the muscles in her abdomen were rippling with the effort of keeping up appearances. 

“Hm?” Jemma challenged. “We can have a conversation, try something new…or…you can _look._ You can _touch…”_

She ran her finger up into Bobbi again – one, and then two - and then out, and Bobbi’s mind was made up. She bent and snatched Jemma’s face in an instant and kissed her, and grabbed her hand and guided it where she needed it – touching, dancing, for a moment, until she encouraged it beyond the entrance, until Jemma’s fingers were plunging into Bobbi over and over and Bobbi was gasping in pleasure and desperation. 

“ _Yes, touch,”_ she gasped. “ _Yes, Jemma.”_

Jemma climbed onto the bed for better leverage and Bobbi let herself fall backward, until she was lying horizontal, writhing, while Jemma grinned and finger-fucked her and encouraged her to massage her breasts with all the ferocity she’d be giving to Jemma if Jemma’s shirt were off right now too. Jemma imagined the touch and felt the air around her heat up, like she were breathing in a swamp, a rainforest, a sauna of heady desire. 

“Good girl,” Jemma encouraged as Bobbi began to gasp and splutter, stumbling closer to the edge. “Good girl. That’s it. Come for me…” 

She curled her fingers until she was sure she’d found it; until Bobbi was reaching out for Jemma instead of her own breasts, yelping and howling and gasping with delight. 

“Jemma! _Fuck me,_ Jemma!”

Like a tiny star, like fireworks, Jemma felt her uncoil. She snapped like a rubber band, flung over the edge of orgasm and Jemma smiled and hummed gently and rubbed her down. At last, Jemma took off her blouse. She’d been planning to have a conversation before continuing with Bobbi, and have one she would, but now that one of them was in the throes of post-orgasmic bliss it was only fair that she remove at least one item of clothing. Besides, it really was getting hot in here.

When Bobbi sought her out again she found Jemma kneeling on the bed beside her, still in dress pants but with only a lacy black bra on her top half.

“No fair,” Bobbi panted, gesturing as accusatorily as she could manage, out of breath as she was.

“Don’t worry, kitten, I’ll be joining you shortly,” Jemma assured her, stroking Bobbi’s hair. She almost leaned over and kissed her parted, gasping lips, but not yet. Not yet. “You’ve had a hard week, haven’t you? It’s only fair that you have a little something extra to unwind by.” 

Bobbi smiled, though the desirous afterglow painted it like a salacious smirk. 

“Thank you, ma’am,” she murmured. 

“Sit up when you’re ready, I want to try something.” 

Jemma returned to the dresser, patiently waiting with her equipment until Bobbi decided she was ready, and raised herself into a sitting position. Her head was cleared of both incapacitating bliss, and the addiction to the sound of Jemma’s voice. In this space – _I want to try something_ space – she must be ready to think clearly. 

Jemma held up a fuzzy, pink thing, about the size of a small book, and Bobbi snorted with laughter. Jemma didn’t reprimand her, that’s not what this space is for, but instead slapped it flat against her palm. It was barely more substantial than a ping-pong paddle, but Bobbi immediately recognised it. She bit her lip, humming in curiosity as Jemma brought it closer, handed it to her and let her study it.

“I thought we might try this,” Jemma suggested. “I’ve been doing my research and it seems like an interesting thing to try. It’s not too hard or dangerous either, so long as we don’t directly hit any bony areas or genitalia.” 

“Mm, I love it when you say genitalia,” Bobbi said, sarcastically. She turned the fluffy pink paddle over in her hands again, thinking, and chewing on her tongue as she let questions and reservations and comments swirl around and settle. 

“You know I’m not down for humiliation, right?” she checked.

“Oh, I know,” Jemma assured her. “Don’t worry, that’s not required. I mean for some people it’s part of it but I was more thinking of the pleasure of it. I mean, the buttocks are excellent conveyors of momentum and that area is rather close to several erogenous zones.” 

“Mm, I _love it_ when you say erogenous zones,” Bobbi said. A little less sarcastically. 

“In fact, the pudendal nerve goes through that area, so you’re really hitting…the thing that makes all those erogenous zones erogenous. Sort of.” 

Bobbi smirked, and wrapped a hand lightly around Jemma’s wrist and pulled her in close. She tapped Jemma’s nose with the corner of the paddle. 

“Okay, _you,”_ she insisted. “Are going to have to stop saying the word erogenous or I’m going to jump you right now. And this –“ she booped Jemma’s nose again – “is going to have to pass the Test.”

“It already has,” Jemma promised. Bobbi’s eyes widened. 

“Excuse me? You tested this thing out without me?” 

“There’s no harm in getting a second pair of eyes, though,” Jemma clarified. “I mean, it’s only good scientific practice.” 

“Talk nerdy to me, baby,” Bobbi purred, moving closer to the edge of the bed as Jemma dropped her pants. Her panties were black and lacy too, matching her bra, but they didn’t carry quite the dominant air that they usually did as Jemma turned and exposed her buttocks to Bobbi. She slowly leant forward, tantalisingly, daring Bobbi, moving her legs apart as she leaned down so that she wouldn’t lose balance. Bobbi’s eyes roamed the rare gem of a view, watching the way Jemma stretched and bent before her. She could practically hug her own ankles, and she made a show of it, caressing her own legs because she knew that Bobbi was watching.

“Come on, kitten,” she beckoned, “hit me.” 

And as usual, Bobbi obeyed. Jemma felt a shudder of pain and pleasure run through her. It wasn’t the best angle and her skin wasn’t prepared, so there was more pain than pleasure this time, but the test had been passed. 

“Okay?” Jemma checked, straightening as she turned to see that Bobbi was satisfied. 

“Yes ma’am.” Bobbi nodded, and stepped seamlessly back into the game as she stood lithely up from the bed, leaving her space free for Jemma to take if she so choose. “How do you want me?” 

“On all fours on the bed, please, and waiting,” Jemma instructed, and Bobbi obeyed. Jemma waited until Bobbi was ready, until the anticipation was beginning to become tangible again, and then she flicked Bobbi’s buttock lightly with a finger. 

“What the hell?” Bobbi yelped. 

“Sorry, that was sharper than I meant,” Jemma apologised, and rubbed over the area instead. “They say you should prepare with your hands before you use the paddle for real.” 

She pressed and glided her hand around as if massaging Bobbi, and found that was a more desirable way to go for both of them. 

“Mm, you like that?” Jemma crooned, and threw in a light slap. This time, Bobbi took it in her stride. “Do you feel that, kitten?” She slapped her again. 

“Feel it run through you, just like a touch, just like a kiss…my hand on you…” 

Again. 

“Feel it make you wet.” And again.

”Feel it make you pant.” Again, harder. 

“Feel it make you want to cry out for me!” Again. Harder.

“I do!” Bobbi cried. “I want it, I want you!” 

Jemma grinned like the Chesire Cat, her whole body thrumming with the rush of power and desire.

“Are you ready?” 

“I’m ready!” Bobbi insisted. “Hit me, Jemma, do it, I’m ready.” 

Jemma picked up the paddle and hit right on target, just above where Bobbi’s buttocks met her thighs. Bobbi’s bottom, loose and pliable now, jiggled pleasantly and Jemma might even have laughed if not for Bobbi’s gutteral, hungry moan.

“Again,” she demanded. “Again, please!”

Jemma obeyed. She wondered if this was what it was like for Bobbi, obeying her. Who was in charge anymore? They were both in it, giving and taking, and she could feel her own underwear becoming slick with desire. She almost threw down the paddle but the game of it, the curiosity was too much. Not to mention, Bobbi.

“Give me more, Jemma!” she begged. “Closer. Closer to me.”

Jemma tried further inward, closer to the groin than the hip, and Bobbi arched her back, moaning. 

“You, come,” Bobbi instructed. “You come closer. I want to feel you. Under me, around me.” 

Jemma adjusted her seat so that her knees were under Bobbi, and Bobbi unfolded over her so that she was lying face-down across Jemma’s lap. Jemma could feel every breath, every hiccup. Every twitching, rolling desire. She slapped again, and Bobbi’s hips bucked and the friction, wasted against the side of Jemma’s thigh, was finally enough to change her mind on the value of the paddle. 

“Fuck me,” she ordered, wrestling control back from Bobbi as she pulled out from underneath her and all but ripped her panties away and started work on her bra, fumbling with desperate fingers. “Fuck me, Bobbi, it’s my turn.” 

Bobbi pounced with glee at Jemma’s tiny body, sweeping her, breathless, to lay flush against sheets below. She kissed Jemma’s face, her neck, her breasts - moving quickly, sucking hard. Jemma’s change of mind had been sudden, her needs urgent, and Bobbi knew where she was needed most. Lower and lower she moved, and licked, and sucked, and worked her tongue until Jemma was grabbing at her hair and crying out in throbbing, expansive ecstasy.

When she came to her senses again, Jemma sought out the paddle, which had fallen off the bed somehow. 

“I like that trick,” she evaluated. “But I think we need a smaller hiatus before we pull it out next time. It seems I didn’t quite have the patience tonight.”

“Sounds good,” Bobbi agreed, smiling warmly. She certainly hoped their next coital hiatus wouldn’t be as long as this one. Though she didn’t mind a little impatience either.

Jemma sighed, a rapid and satisfied expulsion of air, and lifted herself off the bed with a graceful twirling and placement of the legs. She picked up a water bottle and studied her discarded clothes, and found herself quite unwilling to put them back on again. 

“What do you say to a shower together, babe?” she offered. “I got that shampoo that you like.”


End file.
